1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag support systems and, more particularly, to a flag staff system incorporating an angulated staff utilizing an ornamental drop weight to effect tension on the heading of the flag during its extension from the staff.
2. History of the Prior Art
Flags have been displayed for centuries in one form or another. The contemporary form of a flag display incorporates a generally rectangular cloth member having the appropriate indicia formed thereon and suspended from a vertically disposed flag pole or an angulated staff. The flag staff generally extends outwardly from a vertical surface, such as a building wall or vertical column, whereas flag poles are mounted in the ground. Typically, vertical flag poles are rather large in construction and are used for large residential structures, as well as a myriad of commercial areas. The staff for use in presenting a flag in an angulated configuration relative to a vertical surface is generally of a shorter length and adapted for support of a flag therefrom.
A variety of systems have been developed for positioning and securing flags to vertical, horizontal, and angulated flag suspension arrangements. In the main, the systems include a means for maintaining a degree of tautness at the bottom of the flag nearest the support member. In upstanding flag poles, the securing system may include retainer loops appropriately securing the top and bottom of the heading of the flag about the flag pole and/or weight members that may depend from the generally horizontally disposed flag. The weight members provide a means for maintaining a degree of tension in the flag in a manner that allows some degree of movement. Such retainer loops are currently in use by commercial enterprises, such as banks, for vertical flag poles.
Staffs used for angulated display of flags are not as well equipped with regard to means for maintaining the tautness at the bottom of the flag. In certain instances, ropes have been used to secure the flag about the flag staff but various disadvantages are associated therewith. Not the least of these disadvantages is the aesthetic appearance of such a rope around the flag staff. However, in most cases on a staff the flag is secured by a halyard with snaps for the top and bottom attachment holes. This also has disadvantages. The use of other tensioning devices has apparently not been accepted in prior art flag assemblies. It would be an advantage to incorporate a system utilizing the distinct advantages of the prior art flag support systems with the multitude of additional advantages in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a flag staff support system utilizing a counter weight that may be disposed upon or adjacent the bottom corner of the heading of a flag disposed relative to the angulated staff. The flag is loosely mounted to the staff, by a ring or the like, to permit the weight to induce tautness in the attached bottom of the flag.